The present utility model relates to a rack that has shelves connected to posts by side bolts contacting against the posts and the positions of the shelves are easy to adjust.
A conventional rack for displaying products in stores generally includes a several posts with a plurality of shelves connected between the posts horizontally. Products are put on the shelves and can be easily accessed. The shelves are fixed to the posts by way of welding for example and the positions of the shelves cannot adjusted conveniently.
The present utility model relates to a display rack which includes two main frames each have a top rail and a bottom rail. Four posts extend through holes in two sidebars of a shelf and are connected between the top rail and the bottom rail. A threaded hole is defined in each end of each of said sidebars and communicates with said hole corresponding thereto. Four bolts respectively extend through said threaded holes and contact said posts.
The primary object of the present utility model is to provide a display rack wherein the shelves are easily to be adjusted their positions.
The present utility model will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.